Third Battle of Sarapin
"We have received word of the Separatists penetrating the volcanic and vital world known as Sarapin. We cannot give them control of this planet, for Sarapin supplies much of its power to us, and to the other Core Worlds that remain to align themselves with the Republic. We are willing to commit a strong force of the Grand Army to halt the advance, and contain the threat wherever possible. It is now our duty to save an ally belonging to the Republic, and quash any opposition that endanger our ideals, and stop those who threaten our courage and our will to continue fighting." '' —Chancellor Palpatine addressing the Senate about the immediate action of saving Sarapin: The '''Third Battle of Sarapin '''occurred in 20 BBY, one month before the Battle of Chandrila. As the Clone Wars raged on, the Republic was beginning to gain the upper hand, progressively pushing the Separatists back all the way to the Outer Rim. The Confederacy, realizing their forces were being pushed out of the Core Worlds and Colonies, launched an attack on the volcanic world known as Sarapin. Several Clone garrisons stationed on Srarapin, quickly prepared to repel the Separatist invasion. Fearing that Sarapin would be lost, despite Clone garrisons defending the volcanic world, the Senate immediately responded to the Jedi Council to send in a force of Clone troopers to defend Sarapin. The council complied, and Jedi General Ralana Ahln, along with the 131st Attack Corps, left for the Sarapin system to put an end to the Separatist threat. Prelude During the first year of the Clone Wars, Sarapin was a vital planet to the Republic, supplying more than eighty percent of power to outlying star systems, and was also a target for Separatist capture to cripple morale within the Republic. In 22 BBY, Sev'rance Taan and her forces invaded Sarapin to shut down the generators until a Republic task force led by Jedi Generals Echuu Shen-Jon and Kyle Redbreak and their Padawans Naat Reath and Joch Farlight respectively, were sent to retake the volcanic world. In the third year of the war, Clone garrisons under the command of Battalion Commander Tav, and Clone Sergeant Major Vultch were stationed there to defend Sarapin. The Separatists, taking advantage of the Republic being too pre-occupied elsewhere in the Outer Rim, dispatched Trandoshan slavers, their allies, to the volcanic world to crush the clone garrison and claim it. In return, the Separatists promised the slavers immense battle droids and new technology if they did so. The slavers were also provided with Separatist artillery and battle droids so as to help them claim the planet quickly. Despite the enormous numbers of the invasion force, the Republic was able to keep them at bay long enough for General Ahln and her forces to reinforce their position. The Battle Ahln and her forces arrived in the Sarapin system. They then contacted Mt. Corvast HQ, only to discover that the signal was weak and unstable. Moreover, a transmission from the base that Power Station Nine, a generating station too far from the base, was almost being overrun by an unknown force. Ahln therefore took action by readying Valor Company, and prepared to assist with reinforcing the garrission. Arriving at Power Station Nine, Ahln and her forces soon discovered facing trandoshan forces, of which they neutralized quickly. Proceeding next to Mt. Corvast HQ, they were greeted by Commander Tav and Sergeat-Major Vultch. The two Troopers explained about the systematic strategies of the Trandoshan presence, including use of routes leading towards the power stations. While some of the routes were unsafe because of the ground weakning by the lava, Ahln and her troops decided to check for themselves to see if the Trandoshans could get through. (To be Expanded) Particpants Outcome *Republic victory **Remaining Trandoshans escape with GAR equipment **Separatists pushed off Sarapin Casualties Galactic Republic Moderate to heavy *Many clones *Several AT-TE Walkers *Six AT-RT Walkers *One LAAT/i Gunship *Numerous fighter squadrons Confederacy of Independent Systems Heavy *Many Droids *Six AAT Tanks *Some casualties to Trandoshans *One ''Recusant-class Cruiser *Numerous fighter squadrons Category:Events